


Intro to Art

by whatchaudoin (haleyc510)



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, art class, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/whatchaudoin
Summary: Laura and Carmilla meet in art class. Carmilla is very good at art, Laura is... not so much. They're assigned to draw a portrait of the other and it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Intro to Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I got this prompt from ukulelekatie, I hope you all enjoy!

Laura worried her bottom lip as she scanned the classroom for a seat to take. There were only a few students in the classroom so far, she’d gotten there early to make a good first impression for the first day of classes. It was a visual art class, no pre-reqs, and she was there for a fine arts credit. 

 

She took a seat near the middle of the room, the table had another empty seat next to her. Slowly the rest of the class filled in, and a few minutes before the professor started, a girl unceremoniously dropped her stuff onto the table and sat in the chair. Laura startled at the disruption and turned to look at her new table-mate. 

 

She had a bored look on her face as she rifled through her bag. She was beautiful, all sharp features and dark hair and she smelled so nice-

 

“Do I owe you money?” The girl spoke suddenly, startling Laura again.

 

“Oh, um, no I don’t think so.” Laura paused and continued to look at her.

 

“It’s not polite to stare.” She continued in her slow drawl,

 

“It’s also not polite to drop all of your things on the table with no concern for others, but here we are.” 

 

The girl furrowed her brow then, and turned to meet Laura’s gaze. Her eyes were dark and intense as she gave Laura a once over. She cocked her head to the side and smirked before offering her hand. 

 

“Carmilla.”

 

Laura shook it and smiled in return, “I’m Laura.”. Before she could say anything else, the professor cleared her throat and began explaining the lesson for the day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

They were supposed to draw portraits. Of their table partners. 

 

Laura was going to have to stare at one of the most beautiful women she’s ever seen for the better part of an hour and try to draw her. 

 

She wanted to drop her head onto the table in frustration. The only thing she couldn’t do. Why couldn’t there have been a seat available in creative writing where she had to write a poem about her table mate. 

 

While Laura wrestled with the idea of embarrassing herself in front of Carmilla, the other girl was quietly pulling out her sketchbook and pencils. Both looked well worn, and Carmilla quickly sharpened her sketching pencils with a practiced ease. 

 

“If you think any harder, steam might start coming out of your ears, cutie.” Carmilla stayed focused on gathering her things.

 

“Sorry, I’m just not that great at drawing and I don’t want to like, be bad.”

 

“Trial and error. Everyone has to start somewhere.” She sounded as removed as before, but her words were comforting. Laura felt a little better, but only a little. 

 

They both turned to face one another, and started drawing. 

 

Laura started by outlining Carmilla’s face. Okay, we’re doing good so far. She glanced up again and met Carmilla’s eyes staring intently at her, pencil still. She felt her face flush. Quickly, Laura looked back down and kept drawing. 

 

“Have you been drawing long?” Laura asked Carmilla.

 

“For as long as I can remember.” She responded, keeping her head down except to look at Laura. “What about you?”

 

“This would be maybe the third or fourth time I’ve really given it a go.” Laura heard Carmilla chuckle softly. The sound made her feel warm and she wanted to hear it again.

 

“Are you going to do me any justice?” She raised an eyebrow at Laura who felt her face flush again.

 

“I doubt anyone could do that.” 

 

Carmilla hummed, and a silence fell between them.

 

“Why are you in a visual arts class if you don’t draw?” Carmilla asked her.

 

“Creative writing was full.” Laura answered plainly.

 

“Are you a writer?” Laura was focussed on a getting Carmilla’s eyebrow shaped just right, her face bunched up in concentration.

 

“I’m a journalist. Or at least trying to be.” Carmilla laughed at that and Laura looked up with a disgruntled look on her face. “What’s so funny about journalism?”

 

“Nothing, creampuff. It just explains all the questions you ask.” Carmilla glanced up to meet her eyes, “Put your face back where it was, I’m not finished yet.”

 

Laura forced her face back to whatever expression she thought she had before, trying desperately to ignore Carmilla’s suggestive look. “What do you normally draw?”

 

“People.” Carmilla was still working on her drawing and a piece of her hair had fallen into her face. Laura felt the undeniable urge to push it behind her ear. Instead she drew a few wavy lines over a part of Carmilla’s face that she had messed up on earlier.

 

“Just anybody? Or do you have models?” 

 

“It depends. My models aren’t normally this cute or talkative, though.” Carmilla winked over her sketchbook and Laura hated that it gave her butterflies. “Okay, this one’s done. How about yours?”

 

Laura looked at her whole drawing. It looked nothing like Carmilla. Maybe more of a play-doh person with straw hair. Her stomach fell at the thought of having to actually show Carmilla this drawing.

 

“Yes, but it’s terrible. I don’t even want to show you.” Carmilla smiled at Laura, it was small, but a smile nonetheless. 

 

“I bet it’s cute. Here’s yours.” Carmilla turned the paper around. 

 

It was fantastic. It was only a quick sketch, but Carmilla had captured her so wonderfully. It was strange, seeing how she looked through someone else’s eyes.

 

“I look amazing, how did you do that?”

 

“Like I said, practice. Having a nice view helps.” Carmilla held her hand out expectantly, Laura reluctantly handed her the paper. 

 

“Please don’t laugh at it.” Carmilla softened. The picture was… bad. But Laura had clearly tried very hard on it, and it was endearing how invested in the project she was. Carmilla loved it.

 

“It’s not bad, cupcake. With a little bit of mentoring you could really be onto something here.”

 

“I just said don’t laugh, not to lie.” Laura smiled and rolled her eyes and tried to take it back from her. 

 

Carmilla moved it out of her reach, “Can I keep this?”

 

“Why would you want to keep it? It looks like trash.” 

 

“I love it.” Carmilla’s phone buzzed then, and she glanced at the time. 

 

Class was over. The professor dismissed the class and told them to do whatever with their sketches, and that next class they would start an actual unit.

 

“Well, guess that’s it. Catch you on Wednesday.” She swiftly put her things away and swept out of the classroom, but not before throwing another wink at Laura.

 

She’d left the sketch of Laura on the table. Laura’s chest felt like it might actually burst.


End file.
